Conventionally, there has been known a system including a receiving device that receives a broadcasting signal of television broadcasting or the like and a video and audio output device that outputs the broadcasting signal as video and audio, separately, which transmits the broadcasting signal from the receiving device to the video and audio output device through radio communication.
For example, a television receiving system described in Patent Document 1 includes a channel selecting device and a display device separately, in which broadcasting signals are received and subjected to channel selection by the channel selecting device, and this broadcasting signal subjected to the channel selection is transmitted to the display device by radio.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2001-358966 A